


Redfield's Secret

by NikkiHeat83



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiHeat83/pseuds/NikkiHeat83
Summary: Mia had known Chris since Raccoon City, Piers has never known what went on in RC with his younger sister Mia, will Piers discover the truth or will fate reunite Mia with Chris again?Pre Resi 6 (AU with references to Resi 2 & 5)
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Reader





	Redfield's Secret

Chapter One 

Mia was in China as she was unaware that she would come face to face with her older brother Piers again, as Mia hoped that she would see Chris again as the last time she saw him was in Africa, Mia had been around the Quad Tower and she had her rocket launcher along with her gun and assault rifle, Mia looked around and she noticed that Chris and Piers were outnumbered as Mia used her rocket launcher and destroyed the chopper, Piers had no idea who had done that, Mia then appeared near her older brother, Mia reloaded her gun when Piers looked around and saw his little sister, Mia softly smirked as she saw the shock on her brother's face, Mia was about to head off when Mia smiled as she saw Chris Redfield, who softly smiled as he gently grabbed her arm and Chris then put his hand on Mia's cheek as Chris surprised Mia with a soft kiss. 

Mia smiled as she kissed Chris back, as she had her hand on Chris' chest, just as Piers turned around and saw his little sister sharing a kiss with Chris Redfield, Piers was shocked and he tried to pull them apart, Mia slapped Piers and she whispered something to Chris before she left, Chris let her go but he told her that he wanted to catch up in private, Mia smiled and she agreed to catch up with Chris later, Mia disappeared and she didn't know why her older brother reacted in the way he did. 

After a few hours, Mia had gotten one of her wounds cleaned up and she looked around, she saw Chris again as she snuck up behind Chris as she whispered something in his ear, Chris turned around to see Mia, as she was glad to see him again, Mia kept her right hand hidden when Chris gently touched her right hand, Mia softly winced when Chris asked to see her hand, Mia showed Chris her right hand and he gently kissed her wound as she softly smiled, Chris wrapped his left arm around Mia's waist as he kissed her softly, Mia kissed him too, their kiss turned into passion, Mia smiled as Chris led her over to the bed, Chris gently laid Mia down on the bed as he wanted to make it special for her, Mia smiled softly as she remembered their first time, Chris knew that he was glad that he had been Mia's first after the outbreak in Raccoon City. 

Mia cuddled close to Chris as she told him that she had missed him, hearing that made Chris smile softly, Chris knew how special Mia was to him, Mia put her hand on Chris' cheek as he kissed her with a hot passion as Mia had missed how passionate Chris was towards her, Chris then asked Mia to be his girlfriend, Mia agreed to be his girlfriend, Chris smiled softly as he kissed Mia softly to celebrate their new relationship, Mia snuggled close to Chris as they were in bed together, Mia had her hand on Chris' bare chest as she was happy with Chris, as he then wrapped the duvet around Mia lovingly as Chris kissed Mia's forehead lovingly, Mia stayed close to Chris while in bed together, Chris was glad that he made it official with Mia, as she loved being close to Chris, as he lovingly cuddled Mia close to him as they were in bed together. 

Chris lovingly cuddled Mia close to him, Chris knew how much Mia meant to him as Chris told Mia that he had always loved her ever since Africa, Mia smiled as she then told Chris that she loved him, Mia put her hand on Chris' bare chest as he smiled then he told Mia that he loved her too, Chris was glad to be with Mia as he lovingly cuddled her close to him as they were in bed with each other, Mia was happy with Chris as he placed a soft kiss on Mia's shoulder as she loved how close Chris was to her, Chris wrapped the duvet around Mia as she snuggled in close to Chris, as he loved being with Mia. 

Mia loved being close to Chris as he held Mia close to him as Chris gave Mia a soft kiss as she loved Chris, who gently showed Mia just how much she meant to him as Mia had her hand on Chris' lower back as Mia softly smiled as she softly bit her lip as Chris showed Mia just how special she was to him, afterwards Chris cuddled Mia close to him while in bed together, Mia put her hand on Chris' bare chest as he lovingly held her close to him, Chris loved how close Mia was to him while they were in bed together, Mia trusted Chris with her life, as Mia smiled as she felt Chris wrap both arms around her while they were in bed together, Mia loved Chris and she knew that he would protect her. 

Few weeks later as Mia was back in DC after the events in China, Mia was at her apartment when she felt queasy and went to throw up, Mia wasn't sure what was causing her to be sick, she took a glass of water and went to lie down for a while, Mia had been asleep for about an hour or so when there was a knock at her apartment door, she got up and went to answer it, only she found Chris there and she let him inside, Mia went straight to be sick again, Chris closed the door and went after Mia to make sure she was ok, Chris put his hand on Mia's back gently as he asked her how long she had been sick, Mia told Chris that she had been feeling sick for the past few weeks ever since China. 

Chris suggested to Mia that she should get checked out by the doctor and Mia agreed as she asked Chris to come with her, Chris agreed to go with Mia to see the doctor later that day, once at the doctor's as Mia told the doctor that she had been sick for a few weeks, the doctor suggested to Mia that she should get a blood test to see if it shows up why she is being sick. Mia agreed as she hated needles, Chris held Mia's hand as she got the blood taken, Mia stayed close to Chris as they awaited the blood test results, Mia told Chris that she was scared, Chris looked up and then the doctor returned with the test results and she told Mia in private that she was six weeks pregnant. 

Mia was scared of telling Chris that she was pregnant, Mia found Chris waiting outside as she walked over to Chris and she put her hand on his arm as Mia softly sighed then she told Chris that she was six weeks pregnant, Chris was shocked that Mia was pregnant with his baby, Mia was about to walk away when Chris went after Mia and he told Mia that he wanted their unborn baby, Mia tried not to get upset, Chris gave Mia a cuddle as he rested his hand on her stomach, Mia stayed close to Chris as he told her that he wanted them to be a family, Mia looked to Chris as she saw how much their unborn baby meant to him, Mia then tells Chris that she will keep their unborn baby, Chris wrapped his arm around Mia as he cuddled her close to him. 

Chris took Mia back home again, Mia went to get a drink of water, Chris followed Mia into the kitchen as Chris wrapped both arms around Mia as he asked her to move in with him, Mia asked Chris if he was serious, when Chris tells Mia that he was serious about them living together, few days later Mia moved in with Chris as he was happy that Mia was now living with him, Chris smiled as he cuddled Mia close to him as he rested his hand on Mia's stomach lovingly as Mia stayed close to Chris as he surprised her with a kiss, Mia smiled in their kiss as she told Chris that she didn't want Piers to know about their relationship or their unborn baby, Chris agreed with Mia's choice. 

Mia wanted to have a peaceful pregnancy as it was her first one, Chris placed a soft kiss on Mia's small baby bump lovingly as he wanted to build up his bond with their unborn baby, Mia smiled as she knew how much their unborn baby meant to Chris, as he loved feeling close to Mia and their unborn baby, Mia cuddled close to Chris as they were by the warm fire spending alone time together, Chris knew how special Mia was to him as he lovingly cuddled Mia close to him, Mia was happy with Chris and she loved him so much as she knew how far he would go to protect her and their unborn baby from harm, Mia knew that she could only feel safe with Chris as she trusted him more than anyone else, even Chris knew that. 

Chris was happy with Mia as he knew how close she was to him, Mia was cuddled close to Chris as he had his hand on Mia's small baby bump lovingly as Chris loved Mia so much as he placed a soft kiss on Mia's shoulder lovingly as Mia loved how romantic Chris was towards her as she felt safe with Chris, Mia loved Chris as she stayed close to Chris as they were cuddled by the warm fire, Chris had his hand lovingly on Mia's baby bump as he loved how much Mia suited being pregnant, Chris knew that Mia wanted to keep their relationship and unborn baby a secret from Piers and he understood why she wanted it to be their secret, Mia loved being with Chris as she knew that Chris was her soulmate. 

Mia went to get something to eat as Chris leant against the doorframe as he smiled softly knowing how lucky he was to have Mia in his life, Chris walked over to Mia as he got a drink himself, Mia smiled as she went over to Chris as she put her hand on Chris' back lovingly as Chris smiled as he loved how close Mia was to him, Mia then tells Chris that she loved him, Chris smiled as he then tells Mia that he loved her too, Chris wrapped both arms around Mia's waist lovingly as he loved how happy he was with Mia, as Chris cuddled close to Mia as she cuddled into his embrace, Mia loved Chris so much as she trusted Chris to protect her and their unborn baby. 

Piers wondered where Mia was, Piers had no idea that his younger sister was with Chris, as he called Chris who answered his phone to Piers as he asked Chris if he knew where Mia was, Chris told Piers that he didn't know, Piers accepted that, while unaware that Chris had just lied to him in regards to where Mia was, Chris told Mia that her older brother was now looking for her, Mia didn't want Piers to find her and even Chris knew her reasons why, Mia just wanted to be safe with Chris as she knew how protective he was of her, Chris placed soft kisses on Mia's neck as his hand snaked underneath Mia's top and his hand rested against her baby bump lovingly, Mia loved how gentle Chris was towards her, Mia loved how happy she was with Chris as she stayed close to Chris as they were by the warm fire. 

Mia loved being with Chris as he whispered something sweet into Mia's ear as she smiled softly, Mia smiled as she then put her hand on Crhis' chest lovingly as Chris softly smiled as he put his hand on top of Mia's hand as Chris loved how close Mia was to him, Chris was happy with Mia as he knew that Mia wanted their relationship to be private as Chris understood that she didn't want Piers to know about their relationship, Mia knew why she didn't want Piers to know about her relationship with Chris Redfield, as Chris asked Mia if she would ever consider them getting married, Mia tells Chris that she would like to when the time was right, Chris smiled as he suggested that they should tie the knot before their baby arrives, Mia smiled as she tells Chris that she would like that, Chris then asked Mia to marry him, as Mia tells Chris that she will marry him, which made Chris smile as he then softly kissed Mia lovingly, Mia loved Chris so much as Chris then put a silver engagement ring on Mia's finger, Mia was happy to be engaged to Chris. 

Chris wrapped his arm around Mia's shoulder as she cuddled close to him, Mia loved how close she was to Chris as she loved their life together, Chris was happy with Mia as he knew how happy he was with Mia as he knew that she meant to him, Chris loved Mia as he whispered something romantic in her ear as she loved how romantic Chris was towards her, Mia trusted Chris with her life as she loved knowing that soon she and Chris would soon be married, Chris suggested to Mia that they should elope and get married in secret, Mia agreed to Chris' suggestion about a secret wedding, Chris loved knowing how happy Mia was with him. 

What happens in chapter two?


End file.
